El día de la piscina
by SOUL EATER 10
Summary: Maka y Soul fueron a la piscina y se encuentran con un kishin,en un descuido de Maka el kishin la atrapa y la intenta ahogar...si quieren saber más pasen y lean


Maka POV

Me levanté y fuí a preparar el desayuno,el desayuno consistia en panquecas con huevos fritos,(cosas que se me quemo,pero no me importo)

Fuí a la puerta de Soul y la abrí,me acerque a su cama y le dije:Soul despierta el desayuno esta listo

5 minutos más mamá.Dijo Soul adormilado

Si no te despiertas te dare un Maka Chop

Dejame en paz plana dijo Soul colocandose una almohada en la cabeza

MAKAAAAA CHOP!

Dije furiosa

Oye que te Soul molesto

Eso te pasa por llamarme plana idiota TKH!

Bufó Soul

*suspirando*

El desayuno está ,está bien esperame afuera dijo Soul

Soul POV

Me vestí y salí a desayunar con Maka y el desayuno sabia orrible pero no le dije nada

*telefono sonando*

Yo atiendo dije

*en el telefono*

Hola? dije

Hola? Soul? Viejo dentro de 2 horas tendremos una piscinada! si quieres puedes venir con maka!

encerio? iremos! espéranos haya! dije contento

*colgando*

quien era soul? preguntó maka-

era black, dice que irán a una piscina y nos invitó... irás? dije.

claro soul! dijo maka con una sonrisa.

a que hora es? dijo maka.

dentro de 2 horas.

bueno creo que será mejor que no alistemos! dijo maka.

hai! dije con una sonrisa.

General POV

Ambos jóvenes fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a alistarse...

Maka POV

me vestí con un traje de baño de dos piezas de color verde con bordes negros

encima del traje de baño me coloqué una blusa negra con una falda de tablones negra, unas botas blancas y mi cabello suelto.

Soul POV

me coloqué un shork de color negro y en la parte de arriba me coloqué una franela negra muy cool que decía ''soul'' en letras rojas.

General POV

al terminar de vestirse salieron del apartamento camino a la mansión de Kid (donde quedaba la piscina)

*en la mansión de Kid*

Soul POV

llegamos a la masión de Kid estabamos a punto de tocar la puerta cuando...

*Black Star derribando la puerta con una patada*

viejo por fin llegan,su gran Dios está aqui para guiarlos kajajajajajaja! dijo el baboso de black star.

idiota! has roto la simetría de mi mansión! dijo kid apareciendo detrás de black star

callate rayitas! dijo black star recordandole a kid sus rayas asimétricas.

nooo soy un cerdo asimétrico! no merezco vivir! dijo el opsecionado de kid.

hola chicos pasen! dijo liz ignorando a kid.

Rato después...

Es hora de bañarnos! dijo black.

hai! dijeron todos al unisiono.

maka no vienes? le pregunté a maka

eh? no vayan diviértanse! iré después! dijo maka con una sonrisa

está bien. dije con una sonrisa.

Maka POV

La verdad es que desde hace rato e sentido la presencia de un kishin pero será mejor no alertar a mis amigos para no arruinar la piscinada

Me senté y me traté de concentrar para ubicar la localización del kishin, luego sentí esa presencia más fuerte y me dí cuenta de que el kishin se ubicaba en... la piscina... oh... no! chicos! salgan del agua ahora

eh? dijeron todos al unisiono

el agua es un kishin! salgan ya! grité desesperada.

Hai! dijeron todos y salieron a tiempo porque apenas salieron el agua tomo forma de un moustro

Soul conviértete en arma! grité.

Hai!

Liz, Patty!

Hai!

Tsubaki!

Hai!

*transformandose en armas*

comenzamos a pelear con el kishin pero nada funcionaba, ni si quiera el caza-demonios

en un descuido el kishin me tomó la pierna y me tiró fuertemente hacia un muro haciendo que soltara a soul.

maka! gritaron todos

luego me volvió a tomar por un brazo y exclamó:

eres muy molesta! MUERE!

y con esto me introdujo en su estomago para que me ahogara

Makaaaaaaaaaa! me gritó Soul pero me estaba quedando sin aire y empecé a ver todo negro.

Soul POV

ví que maka dejó de moverse cosa que me asustó... y luego se me ocurrió: un lanza-llamas! eso hará que se evapore! pero donde voy a conseguir un...ya sé!

Kid!

si?

donde está las bombas de fuego que te regalé en tu cumpleaños?

en mi cuarto porqué?

gracias!

corrí lo más rápido posible, tomé las bombas y se las tiré al monstruo, luego ví que el kishin comenzaba a evaporarse

maka comenzaba a caer al suelo pero la agarré a tiempo

no respiraba. eso me asustó por lo que tuve que darle respiración boca a boca (me sonrojé) al pensar en eso

tengo que hacerlo!

*dándole respiración boca a boca a maka)

maka comenzó a tocer desesperadamente y abrió sus ojos

maka! estás viva! tuve miedo de perderte! creí que no vivirias ya que no funcionaba la...no pude continuar ya que me sonroje al recordar "eso"

funcionar que? preguntó maka...a...pues...*risas detras de soul*

maka,soul te dió respiración boca a boca! gritó el idiota de black star

General POV

ambos jovenes se sonrojaron a más no poder

y parece que a Soul le gustó ese "beso"

URUSAI!.Dijo soul sonrojado

y al final se escucharon más risas por parte de todos.


End file.
